


Who Are You? (Evie x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bathroom actually but whatever, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Dizzy decides to set up her two favorite people. Both of which have never met each other.





	Who Are You? (Evie x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, give me ideas. Please. Takes place in Auradon, after the second movie so feel free to be a VK. Also, fun fact, when I run out of ideas I insert myself lol. THAT'S RIGHT YA BITCH IS IN THIS STORY. I'm Morgan btw if you didn't know that. My parent is everyone's favorite kidnapper, Mother Gothel!

 

        You sighed as you looked around the courtyard. Dozens of students were lounging around the grassy area, enjoying the nice weekend. You noticed a familiar head of curly brown hair and walk over. Sitting underneath one of the trees was your friend group. William Darling, Amy Radcliff, Quincy Hearts, and Morgan Gothel were sitting in a (failure of) circle. Everyone was focused on the conversation (something about ducks and echo?) so they didn't notice as you sat down next to Morgan. You tapped her on the shoulder and gave a slight laugh at her startled expression. The rest of the group notice your presence and greeted you in various ways.

        "Hello (Y/N)," said Will.

        "How are you?" Amy greeted with a smile.

        "Hey," Quincy said with a strained smile on his face.

        "Hi, hun, what do you need?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow.

        You shrugged an leaned back on your hands, "Have any of you seen Evie around. Or for that matter any of her friends?" 

        Your question was greeted by many negative responses.  _Nope. No, sorry. Why do you need her? Eh, probably not._  Waiting for Morgan to tell you she had not seen Evie around you nudged her shoulder. 

        "Well come on Morgs, have you seen her? I don't have all day," you said exasperatedly while tapping your wrist where a watch would be. 

        Morgan narrowed her eyes at you and leaned forward, "Don't. Call. Me. Morgs."

        You nodded in fake fear and jokingly held your hands up, "I-I s-so sorr-ry miss. It-It'll never happen a-again."

        A moment of silence past before the small group broke out in laughter while Morgan just huffed and shrugged her shoulders. 

        "Fine," Morgan said with a smirk, "I guess I won't tell you about how I see Evie at her locker."

        At this, you snapped your head up and upon seeing the said bluenette you stood up and grabbed your bag. You gave your friends a brief wave, "See you guys later!"

        Acknowledging the different goodbye you quickly walked over to where Evie was taking a book out of her locker. As you got to the top of the steps leading to the lockers you paused. What were you going to say? You had spent nearly half an hour looking for her but never thought about what to say. What do you say to a (very cute) girl you had never talked to? You mentally sighed and remember what Dizzy had said,  _Just make it seem urgent. Because it is! Go!_

        What a helpful tip. You steeled yourself as Evie closed her locker and put her book in her bag. Let's just hope you were good at acting...

        You forced yourself to breath heavier and faster as if you had been running and jogged over to the VK princess.

        “Thank god you’re here, we have to leave like right now," you said motioning over your shoulder and lightly grabbing her arm and slightly pulling her towards the dorm rooms.

        “I’m sorry who are you?” Evie asked as you two walked along with a (cute) crinkle of her eyebrows.

        You paused. You probably should have introduced yourself. So you looked over your shoulder at the confused Evie and gave her a breathy smile, “Oh! I'm (Y/N).”

        "O-Okay (Y/N), where are we going?" Evie asked as you began to pull her along more. 

        "To see Dizzy," you answered simply. After that silence fell between the two of you. You were trying not to blush. Somehow your hand had drifted into Evie's and now you were holding hands with a pretty (and smart you had heard) girl. Evie was trying to figure out why she had never noticed you before because  _Oh, my, God they are gorgeous how did I miss them?_

         A few minutes and an awkward silence later you and Evie had arrived outside Dizzy's door. You gave Evie a small smile and pushed open the door. On the floor was Dizzy, surrounded by various jewels, fabrics, and glue guns. At the sound of the door opening, Dizzy looked up and smiled at the sight of you two.

        "Evie!" Dizzy greeted by standing up and running to hug Evie's waist. She looked up at you with a wide smile, which you returned.

        "Well," you said stepping into the doorway, "I guess I'll be going then."

        Dizzy detached herself from Evie and grabbed your hand. She brought you over to her bed and put her hands on her hips. 

        "You aren't going anywhere," she said with a stern face. "I need both of you for this. Plus, now my two favorite people can meet!"

        You softly laughed and nodded in defeat. Evie smiled and walked over to you and Dizzy. "Alright," she said, "what do you need (Y/N) and I to do?"

        Dizzy smiled and pointed to the bathroom, "I have two boxes of jewels, feathers, and ribbons in there and I want you two to look at them and pick your favorites."

        You gave Dizzy a disbelieving look before shrugging and walking into her bathroom. You heard Evie follow you. You looked around the small room and frowned at the lack of colorful boxes. 

        "Hey Diz, are you sure the boxes are-" you were cut off by the door slamming shut. You stopped and blinked. Evie frowned and tested the doorknob, only to find it locked.

        "Dizzy? Why did you lock us in here?" Evie called to the snickering girl on the other side.

        "I want you two to talk!" Dizzy called. "I'll be back in ten minutes, have fun!" 

        At the sound of a door closing, you gave Evie a nervous smile. "To be fair," you sheepishly started, "I had no idea this was what Dizzy was planning."

        Evie laughed a bit, "It's okay, at least I'm stuck in here with someone cute."

        You felt a blush spread over your cheeks while Evie looked confident in her statement. You swallowed and sat down on the floor using the door as a backrest.

        "I guess I'm lucky too," you said while patting the spot next to you. "Come on, sit. We might as well talk while we're in here."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, ya girl got Grammarly. So here's to (hopefully) better grammar and spelling!


End file.
